Matters of the Heart
by Yaminoshi
Summary: The first day of school, and there's already a new transfer student. A love struck Elsword can't get his mind off of her, who's that girl? I'll give you a hint, she's a nasod XD. Bad summary and cheesy title, sorry for that. Rated T to be safe.
1. New Girl

**Yami : *sigh***

**Elgang : What's wrong?**

**Yami : Nothing I just feel…. sad for some reason, I don't know why**

**Elsword : Hard at school?**

**Yami : Naah**

**Aisha : Got into a fight?**

**Yami : Nope**

**Raven : Then what the hell is wrong with you?**

**Yami : I told you, I don't know**

**Chung : Your weird man**

**Yami : *sigh* Whatever lets just start the story**

**Eve : He doesn't own Elsword nor its characters, just the plot**

**Classes :**

**Elsword : Lord Knight**

**Rena : Wind Sneaker**

**Aisha : Void Princess**

**Raven : Blade Master**

**Eve : Code Nemesis**

**Chung : Deadly Chaser**

**Elsword POV**

I woke up at the sound of my alarm clock, but I accidentally smashed it in the process, _they should really make more sturdy alarm clocks_, I thought to myself as I got up from bed and get ready for school. It was yet again, the first day of school, now normally I would be moping around bed, but today, I was feeling excited, probably because I haven't seen my friends for months. I spent my vacation at my parents house, I haven't seen my friends ever since. As I was getting ready for school, I noticed a picture on the floor, it was a picture of me, Rena, Aisha and Raven, we were best friends since grade school and to be honest, we didn't really expect that we would all be in the same school when we hit high school, even better, we were all in the same class, ah its just strange how fate works right? I exited my home with those thoughts in mind.

On my way to school, I thought of how much more people I'll meet, after all, its only my second year in this school and I barely knew anyone. I hope there will be new transferees. My thoughts were soon broken by the sight of my best friends waiting for me at the school gates, we promised to each other to never leave anyone behind, to wait for anyone who's late and that's why we've never been on time on any classes, we would either be slightly late or come in at the brink of class ending.

"Uhm, hello, earth to Elsword" A particular magician snapped her fingers at me.

"Hi guys, sorry I was late"

"Its okay Els, good to see you again" A Wind Sneaker greeted me

"Yeah, welcome back buddy" My fellow sword wielding friend chimed

"So you guys got any idea where our classroom is?

"Yeah, it says we need to go to room 191"

We walked to our classroom while talking about how we spent our vacations, it was easy to maneuver ourselves through the school since we already explored every inch of it in just one year. Without me even knowing it, Raven already opened the door to our classroom, we didn't saw a teacher in front of us, _phew, I thought we were late,_ instead there were a lot of girls ganging up on someone's seat, It was pretty obvious who it was they were trying to get near to, Chung, the most popular guy in school but he's not one of those snobby popular kids, he was nice to everyone, though we barely hang out with him. We took our seats, I was sitting near the window, Raven was in front of me, Rena was beside him and Aisha was behind me. As we took our seats we hear a slam on the door, it was the teacher and at that exact moment, everybody took their seats almost unbelievably fast before the teacher can even take a glance at us. He walked over to his desk and wrote his name on the board.

"Good morning class, my name is Mr. Hagus, I will be your science teacher and at the same time your adviser, I hope we can get to know each other well, now let's all start the day by getting to know each other, and by the way class, we have a new transfer student that will be staying in this class".

A new student? Boy this is exciting, the class seem to agree also, there was whispering and I heard most of it, since my classmates weren't really used to using their inside voice, the voice of the teacher knocked me out of my thoughts, "You can come in now". The door opened and what I saw really amazed me, the new student was a silver haired girl with golden eyes and her emotionless face just made me more interested in her, she was wearing a black dress that was obviously made from nasod technology, by her side were two robots, a black one and a white one, I was slightly frightened and so was the others since they looked like they would attack at any moment if we even dare to touch the girl.

"Hello everyone, my name is Eve, pleased to meet you all" She said as she bowed to show respect.

This Eve girl really surprised me, normally new students would stammer through their sentences, but her, she spoke her words perfectly, _Hmmm, looks like this'll be a very interesting school year,_ I thought to myself, she looked so pretty, would she want to be my friend, I doubt it, I was kind of a loser in school and so did my friends.

"Excuse me, may I sit here?" I heard Eve say as I stared at her admiring her beauty

"Y-y-you w-want to sit w-with m-me" Dammit that didn't turn out right, I cursed myself

"Yes can I?"

"Uhm, s-sure, my name is Elsword nice to meet you" At least I didn't trip through my words

"A pleasure" She said as we held out our hands and prepared for a handshake

I was sure that I saw Raven smirking at me, _just what are you thinking Raven,_ I noticed a lot of boys staring at me with jealousy in their eyes, _she wanted to sit with me, get over it already,_ I whispered to myself silently not even elves could hear. Mr. Hagus started talking again, I tuned him out and stared through the window, though often times I would catch a glance at Eve and once we even met each others eyes, I blushed faintly and quickly turned around to shake off my embarrassment.

**Time Skip after all classes**

School went by pretty fast and in every class I went to there was Eve and my friends, oh how lady luck loves me, it gets pretty funny. Me, Raven, Aisha and Rena were on our way home when we suddenly see Eve at the bus stop. Raven nudged at me and the two girls gave me the go-talk-to-her looks, I took the hint and nervously walked towards Eve.

Uhm, E-Eve, do y-you need help with t-those books?" I asked nervously

"Thank you for your concern but I can do it by myself" She said along with a sweet smile.

"Oh, o-okay" I walked back to my friend in defeat

"Man Els, your really bad at talking to ladies" Raven teased

"Oh shut up"

The three laughed as we walked home, I know I wasn't the best at talking to girls but I was distracted by her beauty. Is it true what they say? Love at first sight? I got a crush on her first day of school, I sighed as buried my face into my pillow, _I wonder what will happen tomorrow,_ I thought as I slowly drifted of to sleep.

**Eve POV**

That Elsword kid, he's really strange, but he's nice, I think I just made a friend? I don't think so, why would he like someone like me, he probably thinks I'm a weirdo, wait why am I thinking about this anyway? Do I like him? No I don't , stop thinking about this Eve. I sighed and slept in my very large bed.

**Yami : That's it for now**

**Elsword : Wow it looked like I had a really big crush on Eve**

**Eve : *blush***

**Aisha : Cuz you do**

**Elsword : SHADDUP!**

**Chung : WHY DIDN'T I GET A LINE!**

**Yami : Pretty soon you will**

**Chung : -_-**

**Rena : Finally a story where I'm not a flirt ^^**

**Raven : Is this a one shot Yami?**

**Yami : nope**

**Raven : oh**

**Yami : Anyways readers, sorry if it was short, I'll try to make it longer in the next chapter, I gladly accept any kind of criticism, If you have any suggestions on how I can make my stories better please do tell, oh and sorry if there are any mistakes, well I guess that's it for now.**

**Elgang : Bye!**


	2. Getting to know you

**Yami : Isn't it strange how certain things can change a person's mood in a matter of seconds**

**Elgang : What do you mean?**

**Yami : I mean, for example, your in a very happy mood and you listen to a sad song, you get depressed easily**

**Elgang : So?**

**Yami : Well it just happens to me almost everyday**

**Raven : So what are you feeling now?**

**Yami : Mixed feelings I cannot understand**

**Aisha : You never understand anything**

**Yami : Its true -_-**

**Elsword : When will Eve and I start dating?**

**Eve : *blush***

**Yami : Patience XD**

**Elsword : Awww**

**Yami : CHAPTER BEGIN!**

**Eve POV**

I was walking to school like always with my two robot body guards beside me, last night I couldn't stop thinking about that boy, Elsword. He kept on tripping through his words whenever he talked to me but when I see him with his friends he talks fine, I wonder, is there something wrong with me? Am I frightening him? I surely hope not, since the reason I was going to this school anyway was to make friends, how can I make new friends if I keep on scaring them, is it because I'm a nasod? Why is this strange feeling growing inside me? Why can't I find it in my database? Very strange. My mind wandered off for a few minutes but I eventually snapped out of it once I bumped into someone.

"I'm sorry" I said shyly and noticed the person I bumped into was Elsword

"Oh hi Eve, how about you walk to class with us?"

"Can I?"

"Of course, come on, wouldn't want to be late now do we?"

We walked to class together, me Elsword and three other people I've never met, I felt very awkward walking with them so I mostly stayed at the back, _Come on Eve, they won't like you if your this shy, talk to them_, my brain told me. I slowly opened my mouth and was about to talk but one of Elsword's friends already asked me something.

"Ah, I just remembered, we haven't properly met, my name is Rena" A green haired girl chimed.

"I'm Aisha, the best mage you'll ever find in this school" A rather arrogant purple headed girl announced.

"And I'm Raven" A black haired boy said to me

"Nice meeting you all, I hope we can be great friends"

"You bet"

The others were about to start talking again but we noticed that we were already standing in front of the door to our classroom, we opened it gently, I saw a lot of girls surrounding a blonde haired guy and the others were just minding their own business. We took our seats and waited for the teacher to arrive, I couldn't help but to ask my new friends about that guy the girls were going crazy about, I couldn't look at him clearly, only his hair. Once I could get a fair view, my eyes grew wide, now I know why he's so popular, he had devilishly good looks and his smile only made him more handsome, I was analyzing his face until Elsword broke me out of my thoughts.

"That's Chung, the most popular boy in school, he's nice but were not really close" He explained

"I see"

**Elsword POV**

Oh no, Eve was falling for him, yep, the old 'Chung Charm' works on the girls every time, don't get me wrong, he's a nice guy, but I always hated that every girl in class wanted to get their hands on him, heck I even remembered on the first day of school, when the girls almost tore his shirt off. What worries me most, is if he likes Eve and Eve likes him back, I can't stand a chance, he had a very well toned body, good looks, polite, straight A's and he was rich, the perfect gentleman, the prince everyone wants to be with, while I barely have any muscles, I always looked like a mess, my hair is in a weird color, poor and not to mention, straight C's oh yay, I'm like the lowly peasant everyone looks down on. How can a mere peasant beat a prince at anything? I sighed and went back to facing the blackboard. A few minutes passed and I saw the teacher open the door, everybody took their seats as we began another boring lesson.

**Lunch Time**

**Still Elsword's POV**

I'm so hungry, I hadn't eat breakfast and I have barely enough money to satisfy my hunger. I sighed, looks like another day I have to skip lunch, I watched as my other classmates, ate happily while I was with my friends in our usual lunch table, they all had packed lunches because they didn't like the cafeteria food but for me it tasted fine, that's another weird thing about me, my taste in food, I never really had tasted any classy food even on my birthday. Thinking about this only made me even more hungry that my stomach grumbled so loud my friends even heard it, sadly they couldn't help me, they already spent their money on who knows what. Suddenly I see someone handing me a bill, I looked up to see who it is, Chung, the popular kid, oh boy.

"Here Elsword, take this, I wouldn't want you to starve" He said to me with a smile

"No its okay, really"

"I insist, I know you don't have any money, so here"

"Stop rubbing your richness at my face, I know I don't have money, but you don't have to pity me and treat me like some kid on the streets begging for money". I snapped at him in an annoyed tone.

I looked around the cafeteria and found out that all the students were staring at me, Eve also noticed my outburst. Why did I even say that, Chung was only trying to be nice, it was wrong of me to snap at him like that, now I look like the bad guy. I ran away as far as I could from them, I could here people screaming my name, I couldn't tell whether they were mad or concerned about me but either way, I just wanted to run from them.

I came to a stop at the schoolyard, I was out of breath and panting heavily, they probably lost me by now, I looked at my watch and it was almost time for the next class, I decided to skip the whole day and just say that I had a really bad headache. It all seemed normal to me, I skip class whenever I want to, if my parents find out, of course they'll be mad but I don't care either, I had enough of being a loser and just decided to stand up and make a scene, but just ended up making myself look like a jerk. These thoughts rolled inside my head as I walked slowly to my house.

**Chung POV**

What's with that guy, he insults me and then he runs away? I was trying to be nice to you Elsword but you only succeeded in humiliating us both, thanks a lot. To be honest, I'm not really the nice and Mr. perfect guy you know, I'm only acting like that to get attention and I didn't intend on just helping Elsword, I was trying to impress Eve, what guy wouldn't like her, she was beautiful, cute, nice and her smiles are very pretty. Don't worry Eve, soon you will be mine and I assure you I'm better than that red headed loser.

**Raven POV**

Note to self, smack Elsword when school is over, what was he thinking making a scene like that, and why isn't he back yet, doesn't he know that class will start in 5 minutes? He probably wandered off to skip class, seriously, he's gotta stop doing this every time he makes a mistake, so dramatic. Though I'm also worried about him, if he keeps this up, he will be demoted to a lower section and that means he's no longer with us. Elsword is my best friend I wouldn't want him to suffer, don't you worry Els, I promise we'll get through this problem together. The school bell rang, me Rena, Aisha and Eve walked to class while reanalyzing what had just happened, well them at least.

The day went by smoothly, I pack up my things and was about to call the girls until they were the ones who approached me, I can tell it in their faces, that they're just as concerned with Elsword as I am, Eve looked like the most worried, I mean its just her second day right? She isn't used to this side of Elsword, still those two have some kind of relationship between them and it was pretty obvious what it was.

"Are you guys going to see Elsword too?" I asked the three

They only gave me a nod as a response, we quickly walked out of the half empty classroom and went to Elsword's house. Well I wouldn't call it his own house and its not a rented apartment either, instead it was a medium sized house that belonged to a close friend of Elsword's mother, she needed a babysitter, and he volunteered, just as long as she would let him stay and supply him with enough food. He actually earns his money by doing various chores for his neighbors like taking out the trash, mowing their lawns and being a house sitter, unlike other kids who would ask their parents for quick money. This is why Elsword became my best friend, he earns everything he receives and never give up on anything, one trait I admired about him the most, I hope it would rub off on me someday. I knocked on the front door and after a few seconds it opened, I saw a lady in a formal suit, surely enough she was heading to work, that explains why she needed a babysitter in the first place.

"Ah, you must be Elsword's friends, he's just making dinner, come in, make yourselves at home".

As we entered the house, three little kids almost stepped on my foot, but I quickly dodged out of the way. Ah these must be the tykes that Elsword is watching over, they were running around the house, one of them managed to bump a table with a vase on top of it. As soon as it was about to fall to the ground, Elsword immediately caught it any placed it back in the right spot.

"Hey Echo, be careful next time will you". He said to the three running kids that just ignored him.

"Thank you Elsword, oh and here are your friends, they must be here to see you, well I'll be going to work, don't want to be late". The lady bid him farewell

"Ok Mrs. Helen, I'll watch over those delinquents".

After she had left the house and the three kids were upstairs, he asked us to sit on the couch and explain why we were here.

"What's going on guys? Something wrong?" Elsword uttered out in confusion

"Well of course, you didn't show up at school after lunch" Aisha barked

"Its just that…..I have a headache".

"Would someone that would have a headache be cleaning the house, cooking dinner and watching over children all at the same time". Rena spoke out sarcastically

"Heh, alright you caught me, I didn't show up cause I thought you guys would call me a disrespectful person"

"Oh come on Els, in face I'm kind of glad you stood up to him, but he was just trying to help you though". I blurted out

Elsword merely chuckled at my comment before noticing their dinner burning. After it was taken care of, he approached us again and asked if we wanted to stay for dinner, our answer was no but he kept on insisting we stay so we did. We helped him clean the table and set plates, he called the children and they ran over to the dinner table where we all ate happily. As soon as we finished, we helped Elsword clean up and wash the dishes before exiting and returning to our own houses, but the strangest thing was, Eve never said a word.

**Yami : Lets cut it there**

**Chung : WHY DID YOU MAKE ME A BAD GUY!? Q~Q**

**Yami : Because everyone thinks that your Mr. perfect**

**Chung : -_-**

**Aisha and Rena : EVERYONE GOT A POV EXCEPT US!? WHY YAMI!?**

**Yami : Yeah you two are kind of like just extras in this story**

**Aisha and Rena : *Pouts***

**Yami : Well…. maybe you'll get a big part in future chapters**

**Aisha and Rena : -.-**

**Yami : Well readers hope you enjoyed this chapter, it's a only a bit longer than the last one but hey, a bit is better than nothing right? Anyway thanks for reading and see you all in the next one.**

**Elgang : Bye!**


	3. Hurt

**Yami : Here we are with another chapter, sorry for not updating for a week maybe? School's a real pain really. Anyway I hope you readers enjoy this chapter, if not then my bad, oh and there is a slight twist that may appear in this chapter or maybe the next or how about the next one after that, but I'm definitely gonna put it in the story…or maybe not? XD, oh what the hell, lets just start.**

**Elsword POV**

I can't believe its already been two months, since then Eve and I have built a better relationship than before and I think its about time to tell her my real feelings. Honestly, I loved her ever since I set my eyes on her, boy was that cheesy. Eve was just so amazing, she's pretty, nice, smart, friendly, kind, and did you know she liked video games? We're not shy to each other anymore, in fact, we talked almost everyday, mostly about random stuff, but hey, every second that I talked to her was worth it, I relish every moment. It was pretty obvious to everyone that I was crushing on her, but not all of them were pleased, recently I've been hearing rumors that Chung would be a better man for Eve, it hurt like a dagger stabbing through my heart, but today I ignored all of that. So here I am now, on my way to the balcony where I told Eve to wait for me, in truth I was gonna confess to her.

_**Flashback**_

"Hey Eve" I said cheerfully while walking to her

"Hmmm, oh hey, what's up Elsword?" Her voice is just so angelic

"A-after class, c-can you wait f-for me at the balcony?"

"What for?"

"I just have something to tell you that's all"

"Is it serious"

I was about to respond but then the school bell rang, signaling the students to go to their respective classes, "Catch you later Els", and with that she walked away from the cafeteria, I soon followed her since we were in the same class, sadly she wasn't near me on any of them except for Mr. Hagus' period.

_**Flashback Ends**_

I arrive at the door leading to the balcony, trying to retain my nervousness, I was sweating more than a fat guy who had just ran a ten mile marathon. I slowly reach out to open the door until I heard sounds coming out just beyond the door, I couldn't make up what they were saying, but I definitely heard their voices before, I just can't make it out, then I realize that one of them was a girl, it must be Eve. Who is she talking to? My curiousity took the best of me, I slowly open the door until I made a small creak, but was large enough to see through it, I look through the small opening and what I saw just unbelievable. Eve was kissing Chung, and to top it off, she looked like she liked it, at that very moment, I felt like my heart shattered to pieces and I felt like every part of my body was limping into my depression, I couldn't help but stare at them. I know that I'm suppose to be the optimist and look at the bright side of everything but, seeing her touch lips with the most popular, richest, most handsome, kindest guy in school was like my body was ruptured, I couldn't move, frozen in place.

**Chung POV**

I can't believe it, I'm actually making out with the silver beauty, not just that, that guy Elsword was watching us, just seeing his angry and crying face brings much joy in my heart. That's right, back off you red headed freak show, Eve deserves someone better, someone with money, good looks and someone who will bring her popularity up, not some brat that always got low grades and not to mention poor, he doesn't even have his own house, he was just a sore loser. Me and Eve parted, as I put up my prince-like attitude, I whispered into her ear, "I love you Eve, will you be my girlfriend?", she couldn't help but to say yes to me, hah.

**Eve POV**

Chung was there standing in front of me, we kissed, but I have a strange feeling, its like my heart is denying him. This must be the reason why Elsword wanted me to go to the balcony, he was setting me up with Chung, I would thank him so much wherever he is now, still, I was a bit sad that it wasn't him. I mean, we were like the best of friends, well next to his buddy Raven, we would help each other when one of us were in a pinch. I'm not going to deny my friend though, if he wants me to be with Chung then I will, thank you Elsword for giving me a boyfriend, its not you, but I'm glad you were the one who set me up for this.

**Elsword POV**

I couldn't watch anymore, so I just ran, I ran as fast as I could away from them, through hallways, stairs and classrooms. Tears kept dripping down my face, I told to myself and others to be strong and never give up hope, but now, it feels like I'm about to break down. Dizziness found its way in my head, I lost my balance a few times but kept on running. Why do I keep doing this, I keep running away from my problems, am I that much of a coward? Raven would probably punch me in the face for crying and being so weak, though deep inside I know he pitied me, I didn't like it. Never did I like anyone feeling sympathy for me, for all the times I've been hurt and looked down upon. I try to hide it with my optimistic personality but as time goes, it gets exposed even more, sometimes I even cry when smiling. Disappointment, regret, hurt, betrayal, anger, depression, loneliness, sorrow, all of these feelings, I felt them since I could remember, no matter if I was at home or at school, all of places, these emotions just crept their way through me, piercing my mind with the devil's thoughts. My face was filled with tears now, why can't I stop crying? I never cry at my burdens, I was used to them anyway, I was too numb to feel them, but this time it's….different. I looked up slightly and noticed the colors purple, green and black, I avoided eye contact with them by looking down, my drowsiness, long hair bangs and endless amount of tears almost made me blind and I tripped right in front of them.

"Elsword!" I heard the two girls say crouching down to help me up

"Tch, what a weakling" I heard Raven, but I knew he was right

"HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO YOUR BEST FRIEND IN HIS TIME OF NEED!?" Rena shouted at him

I try to glance at my best friend with all my strength, he was walking away from me, my head starts to spin again and before I knew it, I passed out

**Rena POV**

Elsword just passed out, Raven was walking away from us and Aisha is just sitting there staring at Elsword, what was going on, did I miss something? Els didn't usually cry, I never seen Raven behave like this and since when was Aisha lost in thought!? It happened too fast, my mind can't process what was happening, I panicked and asked Aisha to help me carry Elsword, she slowly nodded and we started to carry him with all our strength, this guy was too heavy, even us both can't carry him, so we just decided to half drag his body to the clinic.

**Aisha POV**

So he found out huh? I sighed as me and Rena drag Elsword to the clinic, to tell the truth, me and Chung are having a secret relationship, and it was me who gave Elsword the idea to tell his feelings to Eve at the balcony, of course he tried it, after all, I was a 'friend' in his eyes, he and the others don't know that I'm in cahoots with Chung, yes everything was planned out, once red reaches the balcony he would see Chung with Eve, so he'd be heartbroken and lose all hope of him being good enough for her. I guess you could say that I'm the 'inside man' in our little operation. Its true that I had a real friendship with Elsword back in grade school, but I slowly lose interest in him once I see Chung at high school and besides he's an idiot. My thoughts were broken as we reach the door the clinic, we opened it and set Elsword down on one of the beds, "I'll take care of it from here", the school nurse said to us as we leave.

**Yami : Was it sad?**

**Elgang : Yes -.-**

**Yami : WELL TOO BAD! IT GETS SADDER EVERY CHAPTER! XD**

**Chung : DAMMIT YAMI! NOW THE READERS WILL HATE ME!**

**Aisha : Your not the only one -_-**

**Yami : Sorry it was a short one again, but I was eager to post it, and I thought it'd be a great tine to end it. In case you didn't notice, this chapter was edited, I deleted some of the Chung x Aisha parts because I thnk I shouldn't put it in there, oh and please vote on my poll if I should add character death or lemon in future chapters, I think that's it, until next time.**

**Elgang : BYE!**


	4. Elsword's Past

**Yami : I've decided**

**Elgang : What?**

**Yami : I'm not gonna put in character death nor lemon XD**

**Elsword : AWWWWWWWWW, WHY!?**

**Yami : Calm down Elsword, I'm still not confident enough to write lemon, and character death won't fit well with the story**

**Elsword : *mumbles***

**Aisha : Pervert**

**Elsword : HEY!**

**Raven : It is true though**

**Elsword : *looks at Rena***

**Rena : *nods***

**Chung : Hahahahah**

**Elsword : What are you laughing about, you're the one getting bashed XD**

**Chung : -_-**

**Eve : Lets start**

**Yami : Good idea**

**Elsword POV**

I woke up in shock with a bell ringing, wait a minute, that's the school bell, does that mean I've been asleep the whole day? The last thing I remember was Rena and Aisha carrying me and Eve….., I quickly shake off the thought, well if she doesn't like me back, then I guess I should just move on, if she's not the one then why should I be depressed over her right? My sadness was slowly turning into anger. I got up and looked at the time, heck it was already five o clock. Suddenly the door swung open, I saw the school nurse, Ms. Daisy.

"Ah, Elsword your awake, are you feeling okay?" She asked in a concerned voice

"I feel fine Ms. Daisy thank you"

"Well then, school's already over, so I guess you can go home".

I nodded and picked up my things, I thanked Ms. Daisy for her help and walked out of the clinic. Still, this sad feeling keeps corrupting me on the inside, haven't I been punished enough? Isn't the pain I feel ever going to fade away? I didn't do anything wrong did I? I work hard for my stay at Mrs. Helen's home, I help the neighbors with their chores, I study hard….well sometimes I do, but why, just why do I get hurt all the time, sometimes both physically and emotionally, it was like I was being bullied wherever I go. I use my hand to clutch my shirt tightly, where the pain was at. Suddenly I hear a loud horn at the left side of my body, I tilt my head into that direction, a truck was about to hit me until someone pushed me, I turn back and saw it was Raven, everything was like going into slow motion, I saw him mouth something to me which was something like, _you idiot. _My eyes widen, I saw the truck come into contact with his body, blood spattered everywhere, I froze in place as some bystanders help him up and the truck driver call an ambulance.

**Raven POV**

Damn this hurts, Elsword you idiot, throwing your life away just like that, what a stupid thing to do, I mean yeah he's suffering but that's not an excuse to end your own life, that's the coward's way out, I just hope this little 'incident' teaches him a lesson on becoming a stronger person. I breath heavily as I hear the paramedics arrive. I saw Elsword staring at me, gathering up all the strength I had left, I give a weak smile at him. The hazy images were soon replaced by sheer and total darkness.

**Time Skip 1:00 AM (Yeah I'm lazy like that XD)**

**Elsword POV**

I circle around my bed hoping to find a comfortable spot to sleep in, but with no luck, the images were planted into my mind with no plan of leaving. Why did Raven do that, and why the hell did he smile when he was half dead, I seriously don't know what's going on. I think he was telling me something, trying to send me a message and if I know Raven, he'll give them in the strangest way possible. I keep thinking and at the same time struggling to go to sleep, what is he trying to tell me, first he leaves me when I was in pain, next thing you know he saved my life from a rather early death, what does he have some kind of double personality or something, no it can't be, he's not that demented. I stood up and started pacing around my room, with my right hand touching my chin and my left arm supporting it. After which seemed like hours of thinking, it finally hit me, was he trying to tell me to be strong? It could be, after all I was the one who'd never give up, yeah that's it, he's telling me to bring back the old Elsword, the one that's always cheerful and carefree, not the one now. Still, how can I remain like that at a time like now, nobody understands what I feel, the deaths that I have witnessed right in front of my eyes and the blood that came with it. My parents died because of a car accident, I survived because I was at the back, but the images still won't leave me, ever since then I lived alone in my parents house, some of my relatives visit but for some reason after they leave that accursed home, a few weeks they would die the same way as my parents, and because of that, I actually ran out of people to stay with. The only one that didn't suffer the same fate as they did was my uncle Lowe, he was one of those people that doesn't give up on others or to himself, a person that protects anyone, and be strong at all times, a person I admire the most. Once I reached high school I moved out of my parents' home leaving my uncle behind, but I always visit him every now and then to repay the hope he has given me. It was bad enough that my relatives were hurt because of me, but now my friends too, am I just some kind of cursed child? Everyone I meet always ends up getting hurt, is this how I'm suppose to be? For everyone I befriend to end up dead? What kind of cruel fate is that. For the lights that I meet up in life be extinguished just like a flame would to water, _DAMN!,_ I thought to myself as I punched the wooden wall. I then heard a slight squeak on my door, I turn to look at who opened it, it was one of the children I was babysitting, Echo.

"A-are y-you okay E-Elsword?" She said in a nervous tone

"Y-yes I'm fine Echo, go back to sleep" I respond to her with a reassuring smile

She smiled back and went back to her room, closing the door on her way. Well it was nice to know that someone had the guts to come to my room and ask if I was okay. I stood there for a while thinking about what might happen tomorrow, I smile one more time to no one in particular. I walked back and plopped down on my messy bed as I drifted to sleep.

**Yami : And that's it**

**Aisha, Raven, Chung, Eve, Rena : WHY DOES IT ALWAYS END WITH ELSWORD!?**

**Elsword : heh heh heh**

**Yami : Well duh, because this story is about him and Eve**

**Raven : Just great, I risked my life for that idiot swordsman**

**Elsword : HEY!**

**Yami : Okay everyone I know this was a short chapter again but believe me the next one will be much longer and everyone will play a big part in it, except Raven of course (Raven : Aww), If you haven't noticed yet, I name the chapters now so this one was called Elsword's Past since its mostly about him and what happened when he was a child, that's all I can say for now.**

**Elgang : Bye!**


End file.
